Merino the Goldenbell
The Merino are a small tribe of sheep-like creature who lived for a long time in solitude, in a place where humanity had not settled yet. Merino the Goldenbell was born the son of the leader of the Merino tribe. Merino The Goldenbell's father, Merino the Plana, hoped for him to be a great leader and did his best to train him to be so. Unforunately, Merino the Goldenbell proved to be horribly clumsy, and time and time again he ended up causing serious damage to his tribe during his training. Frustrated, his father finally gave up and left him in the care of Stella, Queen of the Forest. Under Stella's tutoring, Merino the Goldenbell grew to be a great mage, and returned to his tribe and proud father sometime later. However, one day they noticed black smoke wafting from Stella's forest. He immediately gathered a group of Merino warriors and set out to investigate. He found the forest filled with monsters, and after a long period of searching, finally found Stella in a cave covered in blood. He has been at her side since. Base Stats Базовые Статы <Граница таблицы = "1" CellPadding = "1" CellSpacing = "1" данных RTE-стиль = "ширина: 0px;" стиль = "ширина: 0px;" данным RTE- attribs = "граница = 1 CellPadding = 1 = 1 CellSpacing стиль = ширина: 0px;"> <данным RTE-мета = "% 7B% 22type% 22% 3A% 22external% 22% 2C% 22text% 22% 3A% 22MAX% 20HP% 22% 2C% 22link% 22% 3A% 22http% 3A% 5C% 2F% 5C% 2Flandofchaos.wikia.com% 5C% 2Fwiki% 5C% 2FHit_Points% 28HP% 29% 22% 2C% 22linktype% 22% 3A% 22text% 22% 2C% 22wasblank% 22% 3Afalse% 2C% 22wikitext% 22% 3A% 22% 5Bhttp% 3A% 5C% 2F% 5C% 2Flandofchaos.wikia.com% 5C% 2Fwiki% 5C% 2FHit_Points% 28HP% 29% 20MAX% 20HP% 5D% 22% 7D "данным RTE-экземпляр =" 126375-16281971504d9d74e1d8803 "HREF =" http://landofchaos.wikia.com/wiki/Hit_Points (HP) "класс = "Текст"> MAX HP : 3 <данным RTE-мета = "% 7B% 22type% 22% 3A% 22external% 22% 2C% 22text% 22% 3A% 22INT% 22% 2C% 22link% 22% 3A% 22http% 3A% 5C% 2F% 5C% 2Flandofchaos.wikia.com% 5C% 2Fwiki% 5C% 2FIntelligence% 28INT% 29% 22% 2C% 22linktype% 22% 3A% 22text% 22% 2C% 22wasblank% 22% 3Afalse% 2C% 22wikitext% 22% 3A% 22% 5Bhttp% 3A% 5C% 2F% 5C% 2Flandofchaos.wikia.com% 5C% 2Fwiki% 5C% 2FIntelligence% 28INT% 29% 20INT% 5D% 22% 7D "данным RTE-экземпляр =" 126375-16281971504d9d74e1d8803 "HREF =" http://landofchaos.wikia.com/wiki/Intelligence (INT) "класс =" Текст "> INT : 8 <данным RTE-мета = "% 7B% 22type% 22% 3A% 22external% 22% 2C% 22text% 22% 3A% 22MAX% 20MP% 22% 2C% 22link% 22% 3A% 22http% 3A% 5C% 2F% 5C% 2Flandofchaos.wikia.com% 5C% 2Fwiki% 5C% 2FMana_Points% 28MP% 29% 22% 2C% 22linktype% 22% 3A% 22text% 22% 2C% 22wasblank% 22% 3Afalse% 2C% 22wikitext% 22% 3A% 22% 5Bhttp% 3A% 5C% 2F% 5C% 2Flandofchaos.wikia.com% 5C% 2Fwiki% 5C% 2FMana_Points% 28MP% 29% 20MAX% 20MP% 5D% 22% 7D "данным RTE-экземпляр =" 126375-16281971504d9d74e1d8803 "HREF =" http://landofchaos.wikia.com/wiki/Mana_Points (МП) "класс =" Текст "> MAX депутат : 8 <данным RTE-мета = "% 7B% 22type% 22% 3A% 22external% 22% 2C% 22text% 22% 3A% 22STA% 22% 2C% 22link% 22% 3A% 22http% 3A% 5C% 2F% 5C% 2Flandofchaos.wikia.com% 5C% 2Fwiki% 5C% 2FStamina% 28STA% 29% 22% 2C% 22linktype% 22% 3A% 22text% 22% 2C% 22wasblank% 22% 3Afalse% 2C% 22wikitext% 22% 3A% 22% 5Bhttp% 3A% 5C% 2F% 5C% 2Flandofchaos.wikia.com% 5C% 2Fwiki% 5C% 2FStamina% 28STA% 29% 20STA% 5D% 22% 7D "данных RTE-экземпляр = "126375-16281971504d9d74e1d8803" HREF = "http://landofchaos.wikia.com/wiki/Stamina (STA)" класс = "Текст"> STA : 3 <данным RTE-мета = "% 7B% 22type% 22% 3A% 22external% 22% 2C% 22text% 22% 3A% 22CON% 22% 2C% 22link% 22% 3A% 22http% 3A% 5C% 2F% 5C% 2Flandofchaos.wikia.com% 5C% 2Fwiki% 5C% 2FConstitution% 28CON% 29% 22% 2C% 22linktype% 22% 3A% 22text% 22% 2C% 22wasblank% 22% 3Afalse% 2C% 22wikitext% 22% 3A% 22% 5Bhttp% 3A% 5C% 2F% 5C% 2Flandofchaos.wikia.com% 5C% 2Fwiki% 5C% 2FConstitution% 28CON% 29% 20CON% 5D% 22% 7D "данным RTE-экземпляр = "126375-16281971504d9d74e1d8803" HREF = "http://landofchaos.wikia.com/wiki/Constitution (CON)" класс = "Текст"> CON : 2 <данным RTE -мета = "% 7B% 22type% 22% 3A% 22external% 22% 2C% 22text% 22% 3A% 22STR% 22% 2C% 22link% 22% 3A% 22http% 3A% 5C% 2F% 5C% 2Flandofchaos.wikia . COM% 5C% 2Fwiki% 5C% 2FStrength% 28STR% 29% 22% 2C% 22linktype% 22% 3A% 22text% 22% 2C% 22wasblank% 22% 3Afalse% 2C% 22wikitext% 22% 3A% 22% 3A% 5Bhttp % 5C% 2F% 5C% 2Flandofchaos.wikia.com% 5C% 2Fwiki% 5C% 2FStrength% 28STR% 29% 20STR% 5D% 22% 7D "данным RTE-экземпляр =" 126375-16281971504d9d74e1d8803 "HREF =" http:/ / landofchaos.wikia.com / вики / Сила (STR) "класс =" Текст "> STR : 2 <данным RTE-мета =" % 7B% 22type% 22% 3A% 22external% 22% 2C% 22text% 22% 3A% 22DEX% 22% 2C% 22link% 22% 3A% 22http% 3A% 5C% 2F% 5C% 5C 2Flandofchaos.wikia.com% % 2Fwiki% 5C% 2FDexterity% 28DEX% 29% 22% 2C% 22linktype% 22% 3A% 22text% 22% 2C% 22wasblank% 22% 3Afalse% 2C% 22wikitext% 22% 3A% 22% 5Bhttp% 3A% 2F% 5C % 5C% 2Flandofchaos.wikia.com% 5C% 2Fwiki% 5C% 2FDexterity% 28DEX% 29% 20DEX% 5D% 22% 7D "данных RTE-экземпляр =" 126375-16281971504d9d74e1d8803 "HREF =" http://landofchaos.wikia .com / вики / Ловкость (DEX) "класс =" Текст "> DEX : 8 <данным RTE-мета ="% 7B% 22type% 22% 3A% 22external% 22% 2C% 22text% 22% 3A% 22WIS% 22% 2C% 22link% 22% 3A% 22http% 3A% 5C% 2F% 5C% 2Flandofchaos.wikia.com% 5C% 2Fwiki% 5C% 2FWisdom% 28WIS% 29% 22% 2C% 22linktype% 22% 3A% 22text% 22% 2C% 22wasblank% 22% 3Afalse% 2C% 22wikitext% 22% 3A% 22% 5Bhttp% 3A% 5C% 2F% 5C% 2Flandofchaos.wikia.com% 5C% 2Fwiki% 5C% 2FWisdom% 28WIS% 29% 20WIS% 5D% 22% 7D "данным RTE-экземпляр =" 126375-16281971504d9d74e1d8803 "HREF =" http://landofchaos.wikia.com/wiki/Wisdom (ИСВ) "класс = "Текст"> ИСВ : 8 Skills and Playstyle Merino has the lowest HP pool of any character in the game, but he has a lot of self-defense skills to make up for it, including damage reduction and even a knockback. He plays mainly with a focus of shutting down the enemy, denying their ability to use potions and turning them into sheep, disabling them completely. Merino has a bit of offensive ability, but most of his skills are tailored more toward helping him survive and helping his teammates win group fights. Character Traits: This hero features a tiny bodymass that is very difficult to trap and hit with melee weapons. Sheep Rush: Merino expels his magic behind him, sprinting forward 20%/25%/30%/35%/40% faster for 15 seconds. Cooldown: 20 Wool Cushion: Merino expels energy around him, pushing away in all directions, making him immune to all sources of damage, but reduce his deal damage per 30% for 3/5/7 seconds. Cooldown: 55 Vegetarian Taste: Merino summons some large, tasty blades of grass and eats them quickly, recovering 200/350/500 lost HP. Cooldown: 18/20/22 Sympathy For Sheep: Turning an enemy of his choosing into a Sheep for 3/4/5 seconds, Merino disables them from any combat ability whatsoever. They are so shocked by the change that they are unable to even move. While in this form, enemies take 36% less damage. Cooldown: 18/20/22 Sheep Charisma: Merino puts his leadership training to use, helping an ally better visualize the battlefield, increasing their dodge by 10%/12%/14%/16%/18% for 60 seconds.Can't be dispelled. Cooldown: 5 Be Vegetarian: Merino orders an enemy to be vegetarian, using his magical prowess to force them to obey for 6/8/10/12 seconds, dealing 70/140/210/280 damage in the process. Potions, unfortunately for his victim, are not plants and cannot be consumed for it's duration. This skill also disables the use of activated items. Cooldown: 23/22/21/20 Do Not Touch Me: Merino expels a powerful wave of force from his body, pushing any nearby enemies far away from him if they attack him with a melee attack for 4/6/8/10 seconds.Can't be dispelled. Cooldown: 7/9/11/13 1000000V: Merino fires a powerful bolt of electricity at his enemy, dealing 100/200/300/400 damage which then bounces from that target to other nearby enemies to damage them as well. Cooldown: 15 Ultimate Skills Golden Bell: Merino summons a massive golden bell above his head. The chimes of this bell are so loud and so sharp that any enemies caught below it are stunned for 4/5 seconds. Cooldown: 200 Summon Medawan: Merino summons a squad of 6/7 level 5/7 Medawan, warriors from his tribe. These warriors swarm his target enemy for 10/13 seconds before exhausting themselves. Cooldown: 145/165 Source: LOCOElite.net Category:Characters